


exposed nerve

by cutepoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: They’ve shared pleasure, over and over again, and they’ve shared pain just the same.





	exposed nerve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



It’s a sick sort of obsession, Severus thinks; a sore on the roof of your mouth that you can’t stop prodding despite the discomfort.

Neither him or Evan are masochists, far from it, if anything the exact _opposite_ , and Severus knows that’s the problem. They’re young and they’re angry, and life is shit, and they want to hurt __things, people, the world.

They hurt each other instead because it’s convenient. They’ve shared pleasure, over and over again, and they’ve shared pain just the same. Bodies crashing together, nails scraping across skin, teeth sinking into flesh. Fists colliding with jaws. Wands drawn.

It’s gone from innocent torment to abuse, and Severus can’t pinpoint exactly where the line had been crossed. All he knows is that they’re too far gone to go back to what they had been before the anger settled in.

The exposed nerve can be covered, numbed, and they can both try to ignore that they’re not good together, but it’s easier getting momentary satisfaction by tonguing the ache, letting it swallow them whole, embracing the throb of two boys just trying to survive.

Even if that means taking it out on one another.


End file.
